


Day Eleven - Friendship

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, M/M, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Eleven: "Friendship"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by ceywoozle who did an amazing job :D

Toshiko yawned and was considering taking a nap – or going home – when a mug appeared by her elbow. She rubbed her eyes, as if she couldn't believe the coffee was on her desk, but there it was. When Toshiko turned, Ianto was already gone and she couldn't see him anywhere. She frowned as she looked down at the mug again and saw a piece of paper stuck underneath it. She smiled at the little note (“Finish this quickly and go home :)”, Ianto was young and using smileys, which always made her smile) and it gave her enough energy to finish her work.

The Hub was quiet, except for the few constant noises – computers beeping, water running, papers rustling, footsteps, Myfawny squawking in her nest – but the team was working. Tosh quietly at her workstation, Owen and Gwen on the field, Jack on some paperwork at his desk, Ianto doing whatever needed to be done before someone could even notice it needed to be done, in his usual quiet and efficient way. Although Tosh hadn't heard him walk past her for a while now...

As she turned to Jack's office to inform her boss she was leaving, she noticed that Ianto was actually on the couch behind her. She hadn't heard him come and sit there and hadn't even heard him working, but there he was. Not that he was still working as the papers he had been holding were now on the floor and he was clearly sleeping.

Tosh smiled softly and turned off her computer, then took a blanket to carefully cover Ianto with. Ianto stirred in his sleep, moved a bit, but only to cuddle with the blanket, and did not awake. Tosh left him alone, silently walking to Jack's office, and had to contain a laugh when she saw him sleeping at his desk. He had clearly dozed off while working as he still was holding a pen and Tosh could see some papers under his head. She turned off the light as quietly as she could, but it still startled Jack awake, making him jump. He straightened up suddenly and looked around, lost.

“Ianto?” He whispered, still sleepily.

Tosh shook her head with a smile. “It's just me, Jack,” she said. “Sorry to wake you up.”

“Is there a problem? Where's Ianto?” He asked and as much as he tried to sound like the leader, instantly ready to leave on a mission, he actually sounded exhausted. He didn't want any bad news.

She took pity on him and answered quickly, “don't worry, he's safe and sound and playing sleeping beauty on the couch. I put a blanket on him.”

Jack relaxed with a sigh and rubbed his neck. “Thanks, Tosh,” he said.

“What for?” She asked without thinking, not used to Jack thanking her for something as small as this.

“All your work,” Jack sighed. He got up, stood in front of her and stroked her cheek. “You really are a genius and a beautiful person.” They looked at each other, Jack very honest and almost vulnerable, and Tosh lost because she knew what Jack thought but he rarely ever expressed it as clearly as this.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. He then grinned, back to his usual self. “You go home, I'll take Ianto to bed,” he winked. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“He looks cute when he sleeps,” she replied, smiling, knowing Jack would have a ready answer.

“That he does!”

“Let him rest, Jack,” she warned him, even though she was still smiling.

“If he wakes up I'll wear him out again right away, promise,” Jack replied proudly and Tosh rolled her eyes as Ianto wasn't there to do so. She was pretty sure she had gotten the habit from him, anyway.

They walked to the couch and Tosh took her handbag and found her car keys.

“Good night,” she whispered, and Jack nodded to her, kneeling in front of Ianto. He put a hand on Ianto's knee and gently shook him, but Ianto only groaned and turned in his sleep. Jack chuckled lightly and straightened up to kiss his hair, then his cheek. He said something that Tosh couldn't hear, but she could see the smile on Jack's face and the next time he bent to kiss Ianto, Ianto sleepily kissed him back. She thought Ianto was definitely awake enough for him to not be startled by the noise of the cog-roll door.

She left with a sweet smile, inwardly thanking Jack for getting her out of the shithole she had been in and for saving her. She liked her job most of the time. She had colleagues that had become friends, she had even fallen for one of them. And another of those colleagues was now her best friend, her confidant, and for once in her life she felt useful. Jack had seen her potential, her intelligence, and had wanted her to use it for the greater good – well, mostly. All in all, Toshiko Sato was happy with her life.

 


End file.
